Fanfictions and Soulmates
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: “I’ve shipped you two since the day you met and I’m not going to lose out on your gay romance. I’m doing this with or without you, I’d much rather have one of you helping from the shadows, but I’ll readjust my plans if I must. Are you going to give me reason to Anderson? Or will you stand with me and get your lover back into your arms forever?” I own nothing, talk of sex.


"Are you sure about this?" Questions one Blaine Anderson towards the seemingly unhitched blonde woman "You seem a little nuts and your plan ... Well, your plan is nuts too."

Normally Sue Sylvester would feel obligated to make a series of derogatory comebacks, however the mere thought of Klaine getting back together and her being the flower girl at their fabulous gay wedding was at the forefront of her agenda at the moment.

"Look, young Tom Selleck the plan is full proof, as all of mine are. How else do you think America got a black president?"

Blaine just stared in surprise, not at all expecting that and a bit suspicious of our voting "I want Kurt back so much, but this? This is kidnapping."

"Well, we wouldn't have to do any of this if you had just taken our dear porcelain as your bride instead of dating that bear cub of an ex-bully."

Blaine shuts his mouth tight, guilt of that night lingering on his facial features "I made a mistake, how was I supposed to know Kurt would move on with another guy?"

At that Sue chuckles "That so called new date of his is a fifty year old child predator preying on my Cheerios confused and hurt feelings."

"Wait, Kurt's dating a sexual predator?!" Exclaimed Blaine in shock and fear

Sue walks towards her office window, looking out at the bright world outside "A minor obstacle that will be taken care of, but right now, we must rescue dear, sweet porcelain."

The woman's eyes now turn sharply to Blaine "I already spoke with Hummel, the boy seems to have given up hope of a Klaine wedding, but I won't stand for that. I've shipped you two since the day you met and I'm not going to lose out on your gay romance. I'm doing this with or without you, I'd much rather have one of you helping from the shadows, but I'll readjust my plans if I must. Are you going to give me reason to Anderson? Or will you stand with me and get your lover back into your arms forever?"

Blaine's thoughts ran wild, should he really be a part of this? Was this plan something he could intentionally put Kurt through? It wasn't anything bad, just kidnapping, imprisonment and blackmail.

But, Kurt wouldn't be harmed nor would he be in any real danger. Granted, he wouldn't know that, Blaine would know everything that would be about to happen. His ex would be scared and angry, but that would be it.

Sue stared expectantly as Blaine internally debated, really this was going to happen with or without his cooperation "Don't deprive the world of the Klaine romance it so desires, don't fight those urges to ravage each other. Porcelain wants this just as much as you do, he'll thank you before leaping into your arms so passionately followed by a night of sheer animalistic, primal sex."

He could never know what exactly it was that convinced him into agreeing, but the aggressive nod of his head sealed the deal.

"Good choice, now let's get started."

...

Blaine waited in the teachers lounge bathroom for the text from Sue, the message that Kurt was approaching.

_Ding_

_"Porcelain's on his way now, don't screw this up."_

"Ok, ok, it's showtime." A quick run through of his already overly gelled hair and Blaine was out the door, sure enough, directly crossing paths with Kurt, almost hitting into him

"Oh, oh, oh, hi." States a somewhat startled Kurt, hands moving in order to keep a hold of his many musical sheets of paper "I thought you'd be in the auditorium, the Warblers are about to go on."

Thinking fast and on his feet Blaine turns his head towards the door he'd just exited and spouts his tall tale, begging the love of his life doesn't see right through him like every other time "No, no, I know, I just ummm ... I've always wanted to use the McKinley faculty bathroom now that I'm sort of faculty myself."

Kurt smiles and leans into Blaine a bit more while giving a small turn of his head "So, how was it?"

"It felt ... Really grown up."

Kurt repeatedly nods his head, just like he had when he'd seen through Blaine's lie of not wanting to audition for NYADA back in New York "Oh, well I'm heading back now, you wanna walk with me?"

It took every fiber of control Blaine had not to squeal and confess his love right there and now. Giving a simple and hopefully what looked like a friendly smile instead "That would be nice."

Kurt turns on his heel, the boy walking ahead of Blaine, causing the shorter male to rush after him.

Brown eyes quickly finding the box Sue and he had spent days creating, only Kurt didn't give it, even a glance.

In fact, Kurt bypassed it completely, he was about to turn the corner before Blaine finally spoke up.

"Is that new?" finger pointing straight out.

**New Elevator to Auditorium **

**—**

Kurt stops in his tracks, eyes finally taking in the sign and the structures new addition "Oh, yeah, I guess so."

The darker haired male fights back a celebratory dance number as Kurt moves towards the machinery. "That's convenient,"

"Sure, they get an elevator after Artie graduates." Scoffs Kurt, finger pressing the up button.

In order to keep the suave brunette distracted, Blaine keeps Kurt's full attention on him, waiting for the doors ding to signal it was time to enter.

Without a second thought Kurt, fully trusting, steps through the doors and inside. "You excited to watch the Warblers perform?"

Blaine lowers his head as he takes the necessary steps, all Kurt had to do now was press the switch and those doors would shut and lock, trapping the two until Sue lets them go.

"I am, they're really good. How are the New Directions?"

"Oh, you know, they'll get there." Kurt was talking, but Blaine could barely even register hearing any words. There was no going back now, he'd successfully walked his beloved into the steel trap as the door slides shut.

Shakily, his dark eyes turn to the door on his left "Oh my god, look, is this a, is this, a bathroom? In an elevator?"

Kurt's head turns from Blaine back to the closed doors "I don't think we're moving." Pale hand hitting one of the buttons repeatedly "The doors, the doors not opening."

Seeing his future boyfriend on the verge of panic, Blaine plays along. The boy walking over and pressing all the buttons.

"Hello?" Questions Kurt, face now pressed against the cold steel "Hello? Hello? ... Let's pry it apart."

Blaine nods and the two boys dig their nails into the small, but not widening crack.

"Owww!" Expressed Kurt as his fingernails start to chip

"I think we're locked in," states Blaine "What kind of elevator is this?"

The pair turn to take in their new prison as the overhead lights completely shut off, leaving nothing but darkness.

Kurt couldn't hold back a scared gasp, the boy jumping in fright as the now much dimmer lights switched back on "I don't think this is a real elevator."

Playing the part of helplessness, Blaine begins banging on the sealed doors, but also the man's covering up the sounds of Sue spreading the out of order tape across the metal from reaching Kurt.

Said brunette shedding out of his jacket and grasping at his phone, lifting the device into the air for any bars before slumping into a corner in defeat.

Minutes of Blaine banging echo throughout the small prison before Kurt finally can no longer hold in his annoyance "Stop. Banging. No one can hear you."

"Why don't you use your phone?" Questions Blaine as he bows his head. The man knew for a fact no calls would be able to go through.

"I'm at 4%," Responds Kurt, left hand lifting only to smack into his thigh and rolling his eyes "It just died"

"You gotta stop charging it every night, I've told you a hundred times."

"There's no reception in here anyway." Declared Kurt angrily, prompting Blaine to growl before giving one last hit upon the sleek silver.

"At least we've got that bathroom," starts Blaine, attempting to give Kurt's nerves a positive.

"God, I'm losing my mind, we've gotta find a way out of here."

_No, what we need to do is get back together _

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the foggy introduction of Jigsue peddling her way on tricycle into the small space from the secret door.

"The hell?" Quickly to his feet, Kurt's eyes widen in fear and confusion while Blaine scrambles into the adjacent corner. The pair stare as the puppet begins to speak.

"Hello, Klaine, let's play a game. You're trapped in an elevator-"

"This isn't an elevator," interrupts a shocked, wide eyed Kurt, arms braced against the wall.

"You're trapped in an elevator with a bathroom." Restates Jigsue "If you don't find a way out, you'll be forced to eat each other and then suffocate."

Blaine holds back his disgust, Sue wouldn't let things go that far, neither would Kurt, and their deaths wasn't the endgame.

"But, you have another choice-"

"What?" Once again Jigsue is interrupted by Kurt, the brunette was so done with this crazy coach.

"You and Blaine must kiss," answers Jigsue "If you kiss each other, you'll be allowed to leave this room."

"That's ridiculous," expressed Blaine, upon seeing Kurt turning to stare he begins the next phase of the plan "That's easy, that's all we gotta do?"

Not only was Blaine leading the events to be in his favor, but also the man was subtlety letting Kurt know that it was okay to kiss him. Dating Karofsky or not, he was giving his ex permission.

Kurt slowly leans towards Blaine "Okay, here we go, Blaine and I are about to kiss, alright?" The boys lips don't even touch before he's pulling away, arms sweeping out in an, okay we did it gesture "Mwah, there."

Jigsue shakes her head "No, not like that, I want to see you really go at it."

"Just let us out! Please, just, no!" Yells Blaine, voice now higher in pitch, attempting to cover up his sadness of not really kissing his Kurt.

Kurt now shakes his head, look of astonishment upon his facial features "We're not gonna do that,"

"Fine, be that way. You are in for a long night as the temperature in this elevator rapidly rises and rises and you'll be forced to remove more and more clothes, hahahahaha."

"This is insane," states Blaine towards Kurt, hoping his point of just kiss me already! Gets across

The trap door opens once again, heart shaped picnic basket rolling into the confines "Now, you resist each other scandily Klaine burning with desire, enjoy your romantic dinner for two-"

Jigsue kept talking, but all Blaine could focus on was Kurt, was the young man scared? His ex was obviously angry and annoyed, but the last thing he'd wanted was to frighten the suave boy.

Peddling out, Jigsue turns and finishes her speech with "Don't fight the Klaine romance, the choice is yours." Before disappearing into the depths of the now closing secret door. Blaine and Kurt rush to reach the exit, but are too late as the passage hisses shut. "Come on! No, come on ... We're not gonna kiss for your amusement!"

Kurt's attention turns to the heart basket left behind "Oh god," so many inappropriate scenarios run through his mind of what Coach Sylvester could have inside. "What's in this?"

Tentatively, Kurt opens the red and white frill, Blaine yells as an elegantly prepared dinner for two is unveiled "Oh,"

Night turned into day and the pair stayed trapped where they were, delicious Breadstix take out meal now all gone. The boy's attempted lifting each other to the ceiling to no avail.

Although, seeing sleeping Kurt huddled so cute on the floor, discarded jacket being used as a pillow, made everything worth it to Blaine.

Using sheets of music, they began origami and playing a game of cards. Placing the paper upon their foreheads while the other gives clues to what's written.

Everything was going well so far, Kurt's hints even included stuff from their shared pasts, reminiscing was in the air ...

That is, until Blaine made the idiotic mistake of bringing up Dave, causing Kurt to immediately shut back down.

"It's so hot in here I think I'm going to be sick."

Cue another visit from Jigsue, peddling her way in. What she says however, had not been part of the plan.

She was pumping gas viagra in there?! Blaine had not signed up for this.

"I wanna go home, I wanna get out of here," Expressed Blaine

"Yes," agreed Jigsue "Listen to Blaine."

Kurt sat hunched on the floor, eyes roaming from the puppet captor and ex-boyfriend. The countertenor rubbed at his arm, but didn't speak a single word.

"Why don't we just decide before hand that this doesn't have to mean anything." Prompts Blaine, he had to get the ball moving.

"We make a promise right now that it means nothing." Responds Kurt

Ouch, that one did really hurt, but it was all apart of Sue's grand master plan.

"Let's do what we have to do," agreed Blaine

The boys stared at one another before slowly rising to their feet, Blaine hiding his anticipation, while Kurt is just plain over the whole kidnapping.

"So, we're in agreement?" Questions Kurt, Blaine couldn't help but hope he was searching deeper into things, could Kurt want him back?

In the end, he just couldn't risk it

"We're doing this because it's the only way Sue's going to let us out."

Kurt stares determinedly "Because Sue is forcing us,"

" ... Forcing us,"

"On the count of three," clarifies Kurt, only to have the puppet start the countdown for him.

"One,"

Kurt's head lowers as he looks down at the tiny captor, he honestly couldn't believe Sue would do this to them.

"Two,"

Blaine nervously bites his lower lip as Kurt's eyes stare into his own, this was the moment he'd been waiting for. He's finally going to kiss Kurt again.

"Three!"

The pair lean in, lips locking, heads moving as the kiss grows in passion. Blaine runs his hands down Kurt's shoulders and Kurt in turn holds onto Blaine. Jigsue cheers, both arms lifting into the air as Klaine goes in for another smooch, this time Blaine's hand is on Kurt's cheek.

All too soon, the boys are pulling away, all the while starring deeply into each others eyes.

"Congratulations, Klaine." States Sue as the elevator door, finally after almost two days, opens and sets the boys free.

...

Those events were what now lead to them being a couple once more at Santana and Brittany's wedding.

"What's going on here?" Asked Kurt, Coach Sylvester had approached him and Blaine of a fake emergency. But walking into the brides room to see his and Blaine's faces a top two black tuxes, about made his heart stop.

"Kurt," begins Blaine "I have something I have to tell you."

"What?" Asks a deadpanned Kurt

Blaine's dry mouth opens and closes several times, before the blonde coach steps up to the plate.

"Porcelain," began Sue "What Blaine is trying and failing worse than Will's atrocious haircut to say is that through our love for your love, we have conspired to deceive and manipulate and yes, even imprison you, briefly."

"Imprison?" Squeaks Kurt "When did you-" blue eyes rush to downcast brown, in fury "You KNEW the elevator was a trap? You walked me right into it!"

"All to lead you to this moment," finished Sue "We have two tuxes, do we have two grooms?"

Kurt stares as Brittany and Santana enter the room "Were all of you in on this?"

Brittany joyously nods "I look up to you two, Kurt."

"Even you, Santana? You'd really let us crash your wedding?"

"Turns out, I'm a lot like The Godfather on our Wedding day and I couldn't deny my bride her only wish. All you have to do is say, yes."

"Say, yes, say, yes!" Whispers Brittany happily

"This is crazy! Blaine and I just got back together, not to mention that little tidbit of being set up by my friends, no less, to be kidnapped and held hostage. Even if I did agree, there's no time to plan anything out, we have no vows and we don't even have any rings!"

"Oh, I've got rings," speaks Sue, revealing two silver bands worn on both pinkies. "So what do you say? Will you give America, what at least 52% of it will legally tolerate?"

"I ... I," Kurt stutters in shock and mild panic

"Alright, porcelain let me put it this way," begins Sue "You're going to walk out that door and profess your undying love to a crowd full of mostly complete strangers where I will finally get to live out my dream of being flower girl at both of your fabulous gay weddings."

"You can't make me agree to this just so you can be flower girl! Marriage is a life long commitment." Spoke Kurt "This is sweet and romantic and a little unnerving, but I-"

"Blaine, looks like you're up," declares Santana "Convince lady lips here to say yes, so we can all go already."

Kurt turns incredulously to stare at Blaine, the man now on one knee, hand holding out the silver engagement promise "Blaine?"

"I never wanted to team up against you, Kurt. I just ... I just, these past few months without you have been really ..."

Kurt's mouth drops open "Is this really happening?"

"I can't even find the words to describe just how awful it's been not being with you. And I'm sorry about what happened with Dave-"

Kurt scoffs "Honey, can we please not bring up Karofsky in what's meant to be a proposal?"

Blaine nods, licks his lips and continues the hopefully heartfelt speech "Now that we're back together, I never want to lose you again. I love you, Kurt and I know this is crazy, this is crazy! But ..."

"But, what?" Kurt couldn't help but ask, his heart was beating a thousand times per second.

"I know that right here with you, or wherever you decide to go is where I belong. You're my soulmate Kurt, ever since I took your hand that day at Dalton, I've been head over heels in love with you."

Kurt chokes on his gasp as Blaine is now holding onto his hand, rubbing lovingly across the skin with his fingertips.

"I love you so much, Kurt. From the first time I ever laid eyes on you, I knew that we were meant to be. And each and everyday, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. It feels like I've honestly known you for forever, like we continuously find each other and fall in eternal love over and over again."

Kurt couldn't help but tilt his head and smile.

"All I've ever wanted is to continue our story, to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Kurt couldn't hold back the tears of pure happiness any longer as they rush down his rosy cheeks. Hand fanning through the air in giddy excitement.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, my one and only true love, soulmate and best friend, my everything... Would you do me the honor of saying yes to being my husband?"

...

"YES!" Cried out Kurt, the boy rushing into his now once again fiancés embrace "YES, I'LL MARRY YOU, BLAINE ANDERSON!"

Brittany claps her hands in cheer, Santana nods her head in approval and Sue Sylvester is wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.

"I ... Love you so ... Much, Kurt," gasps Blaine in between all the passionate kisses being bestowed upon his lips, cheeks and neck.

"I love you too, Blaine," spoke Kurt breathlessly in one sentence, huge smile adorning his face. "But I am ... Still mad ... At you."

Blaine doesn't comment on the last sentence, it was just too cute and so Kurt to interrupt a make out session to say he's still upset "We ... Should go ... Get ... Married

Kurt laughs and continues his quest of hungry kisses "I thought we already were?"

**And there you have it! I always wondered what Blaine said to Kurt and now I've written it for myself, also looking back at the episode it screamed sabotage to me so this fun idea popped into my head. The ending words are a call back to the couples very first kiss. Hope you readers all enjoyed this story, please favorite and review :) **


End file.
